The present invention concerns a procedure for adjusting the stopping of an elevator with highest possible accuracy on desired level with the aid of the deceleration instruction.
In prior art the adjustment has been accomplished in that the elevator is adjusted to stop by stopping distance control with highest possible accuracy on the level. The stopping error from both directions is measured. The linearity control is empirically adjusted more or less, depending on the feel of the installer. The stopping error in both directions is measured. If the sum of the stopping errors is less than the error found before, then the adjustment was made in the correct direction. If the direction of adjustment is wrong, the linearity adjustment is returned to its initial value and adjustment is continued in the opposite direction until the sum of the stopping errors is less. The stopping distance is readjusted, and this also effects the linearity. The linearity is readjusted as above.
Drawbacks of this mode of adjustment:
time consuming; PA1 indefinite, therefore difficult to set up the adjustment instruction; PA1 requires an experienced fitter for good results; PA1 owing to uncertainty, a recorder is often needed.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks mentioned. The procedure of the invention is characterized in that from the deceleration instruction of the elevator a sample is taken at the beginning and end of deceleration, these are compared with each other and on the basis of the result thus obtained the linearity of deceleration is adjusted.
The invention also concerns a measuring circuit for carrying out the procedure.